September
by Jazzita
Summary: Baile patético. Un chico que al parecer, no cree en el amor en los días de Septiembre.


**September/Septiembre**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Las letras de la canción que aparecen acontinuación, tiene el propósito de "Ilustrar" mejor a los lectores sobre la historia plasmada. La letra pertenece a EARTH, WIND & FIRE, no pretendo robar la letra o hacer algo malvado con ella. _[Tenía que aclarar todo ésto, ya que, me dijeron que los song-fic's están prohibidos aquí, así que espero que con el disclaimer no haya problema]_**

**[Palletshipping] [Yaoi]**

**

* * *

  
**

Do you remember the 21st night of September?  
Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away

_¿Recuerdas la 21ra noche de septiembre?  
El amor estaba cambiando el parecer de las parejas  
mientras hacia escapar las nubes._

Era patético. Un día nublado y todos con sus estúpidas sonrisas de enamorados. Pareciera que este 21 de Septiembre fuera un 14 de febrero.

- ¡Gary! ¿Qué te trae por éstos lugares? –El chico tomó asiento al lado de mi sobre la banca en que estaba.

- Oh, alguien por fin que tiene los pies en la tierra. ¡Es tan raro!, dime ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?. –Pregunté de mala gana. De todas formas, sé que él también está contagiado de eso que llaman "Amor".

Our hearts were ringing  
In the key that our souls were singing.  
As we danced in the night,  
Remember how the stars stole the night away

_Nuestros corazones estaban sonando  
en el tono en el que nuestras almas estaban cantando.  
Mientras bailábamos en la noche,  
recuerda como las estrellas se robaron la noche._

Se abstuvo a hablar. Se recargó suavemente sobre mi hombro. Me inquietaba. Me encantaba.

- Sí. Verás, Misty está con Tracey, May con Drew y Dawn con Paul. Las chicas nunca fueron para mí. Anda Gary, no seas aguafiestas y entremos a ese baile. Yo te haré creer en el amor. –Me susurró pícaramente. ¿Cómo una persona era tan segura de sí misma frente a mí?. Encantado con su actitud, lo acepté.

Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

_Ba di ya – dime si recuerdas  
Ba di ya – bailando en septiembre  
Ba di ya – nunca hubo un día con nubes._

Entramos a aquélla pista que odiaba con todo mi alma en un principio. Recuerdo que todos los presentes me miraban extrañados "Gary Oak, el chico "amargado", ¡ha aceptado entrar a la pista de baile!", casi podía decir que eso pasaba por sus mentes.

- Gary, debes de permitirme éste baile contigo. –Su dulce voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Con mucho gusto. –Le dije.

La música era tranquila, perfecta para los enamorados. ¿Pero yo estaba en esa situación?. En uno de mis extraños impulsos, lo tomé de la cintura y empezamos a bailar como nunca antes me lo imaginé.

My thoughts are with you  
Holding hands with your heart to see you  
Only blue talk and love,  
Remember how we knew love was here to stay

_Mis pensamientos están contigo,  
voy de la mano con tu corazón para verte.  
Sólo charlas melancólicas y amor,  
recuerda como supimos que el amor estaba aquí para quedarse._

- Yo siempre supe que el mundo estaba equivocado contigo. –De nueva cuenta, se recargó sobre mi hombro. Sólo hacia que me ruborizara más de la cuenta.

- Mis quejas fueron escuchadas. –Dije en tono burlón.

- Por alguna extraña razón, termine amándote Gary.

- Me temo que yo siento lo mismo por ti. –Contesté sin más rodeos mientras disfrutaba el momento.

Now December found the love that we shared in September.  
Only blue talk and love,  
Remember the true love we share today

_Y ahora diciembre encontró el amor que compartimos en septiembre.  
Sólo charlas melancólicas y amor,  
recuerda el amor verdadero que compartimos hoy._

El mundo era testigo de nuestro amor. Un nuevo amor que florecerá día con día.

Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day

_Ba di ya – dime si recuerdas  
Ba di ya – bailando en septiembre  
Ba di ya – nunca hubo un día con nubes_

- ¡Wow! ¡Mira Gary!, ¡parece que el clima ha cambiado mejoró! –Me dijo entusiasmado mientras salíamos de aquél salón.

- El clima es lo de menos. Contigo a mi lado, todos los días serán hermosos.

Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in September  
Ba de ya - golden dreams were shiny days

_Ba di ya – dime si recuerdas  
Ba di ya – bailando en septiembre  
Ba di ya – los sueños dorados eran días soleados._

Con una unión de labios, dimos por cerrado el inicio de una realidad.

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

_Hola!, espero que les haya gustado este "breve" song-Fic. Espero que no me borren la historia ya con el Disclaimer incluido. Esto fue un "pequeño" regalo para la gente que le gusta esta parejita ^^._

_Saludos! _

_Dejen Review!_

_Gracias!_

_XOXO_

_**-Jazz**  
_


End file.
